Seth, Seto and Axes
by RainDrops-of-Egypt
Summary: Seto's been away for a couple of weeks and Seth's welcoming him back, in his own personally way. Seto responds with his own personal way as well.


Rain: My first SethxSeto one-shot because I've just gotten back from a two-week trip and some people are probably annoyed with me

Seto: People are always annoyed with you

Rain: Ra, not you!

Seto: I brought the Priest with me

Rain: Seth!

Seth: Rain!

_Seth and Rain hug_

Rain: I've missed you!

Seth: I've missed you too!

Seto: _scoffs and rolls eyes _I didn't

Seth: Love be nice

Rain: Yeah be nice snow white _pokes out tongue_

Seto: _growls and glares_ what did I say about calling me that?

Rain: _ignores snow white _Seth, can you do the disclaimer please?

Seth: Of course, Rain does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Story Starts**

"Get away from me Priest!"

"Come on Seto! I just want to show you how much I've missed you!"

Pharaoh Atem sighed, watching his usually dignified High Priest chase his Head Scribe around the Throne Room. Seto had been out to Rome to see how the Emperor, Katsuya, and his lover, Joey. Seto had just returned from his two week trip and already things were turning back to normal. It'd been quiet without their constant bickering.

"Priest!"

"What love?"

"Get your hands off me and don't call me that!"

Seth paused in his attempts to molest Seto and stared down at his loves death glare. The beautiful, pale skin was a light red, brunette hair sprinkled with dust from his travels and his favourite part. The icy blue eyes narrowed in his famous ihurtyou glare. "Why can't I call you that?" he asked, twirling a strand of the paler's hair around his finger. "Because I'm not your love" said Seto pulling away. Seth blinked. "Yes you are" he said.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!" shouted Seto (well he's screaming actually but he seems too dignified for that) "Never was, Never will be!"

"You don't mean that"

"Um yes I do"

"I bet I could convince you that you don't"

"I'd like to see you try"

Now everybody sighed, knowing what was coming next. Seth would spend the next few hours on Seto's trail, Seto would have a yell at him then Seth would manage to get Seto into his bed.

"Isis, you'd better get the medicine ready for Seto" said Yugi to Atem's only Priestess and healer. Atem smiled at his lover as he and Isis discussed how strong the painkillers should be made. "I suggest strong" said Atem leaning over to them "I don't think my cousin will be gentle with him tonight". Yugi nodded then followed Isis, also his teacher, out of the room.

"Relax Seto or it'll be more painful"

"What'll be more painful?"

Atem slapped his forehead and he saw Bakura and Ryou share a look then shake their heads. Sometimes Seto could be so naive. Seth did a smirk.

"When I'm shoving myself into you"

Atem couldn't contain the chuckle he let out when he saw Seto's face. Bakura and Marik didn't bother. Their laughter filled the whole palace. Seth looked at them, smirking, then looked back at Seto. The smirk dropped from his face and he slowly started backing away. "Now Now Seto, I was only joking sort of"

Atem, Bakura and Marik peered over Seth's head and promptly wished that they had stayed in beds with their lovers.

Seto was giving the ultimate glare. The famous, world-renown I',tworingsandapieceofrope glare (1) aka.....you're dead.

"Seto?" asked Seth. Seto didn't answer and continued to glare then stuck out his hand and grabbed the nearest weapon off the wall, which happen to be a giant 2 metre long double axe.

Seth was pretty impressed with his lover's strength as Seto manage to chase him around the palace, either holding the axe above his head or swinging it with amazing accuracy.

**Finish**

(1) Its says 'I'm going to kill you with a butter knife, two rings and a piece of rope' not very original I know.

Rain: _looks around_ okay Seth it's safe to come out

_Seth pops out from trap door by Rain's feet. _

Seth: He's gone

Rain: He's somewhere

Seth: Well at least I'm not the only one he's trying to kill

Rain: who else is he going to kill?

Seth: You for writing the story

_Rain pales_

Rain: open that trap door back up, I'm hiding now

Seth: good idea

_Rain and Seth climb into trap hole _

Rain: R&R please, see ya next time

_Rain closes door_


End file.
